Pureblood?
by Lyra Tavington
Summary: A new girl at Hogwarts? Just what is actually going on here? Not only is she sturing up everyday life, but also the hearts and hormones of her fellow (male) students! Not just the brave like Harry, but the icey hearted evil as well. What will Draco do...


Ok, this is going to be very interesting, it being my first story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you recognize, I will be adding characters, and places, ect... I am really sorry if they happen to be the same as yours, it wasn't planned.

How to start, how to start, hmmm...well I guess the best thing would be to think of a good plot line.... or maybe even a title...I've got it.

**Ch 1.**

Did you like it? Is it a good chapter heading?? I didn't think so either...now I've really got it.

Ch 1, And So It Begins

The girl walked slowly home from school, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, her mother had called her cell right after school, and said there was something they had to talk about, so not to stay after school. What would it be this time, she'd called for lots of reasons before, none of them very pleasing, but today just seemed worse, but she couldn't explain why, she had just always known when something wasn't quite right.

She reached the driveway of her house, at one of the many beaches in California; it was a very nice colonial mansion. As she slowly walked up to the entrance, she pulled off her gray beanie, and ran a hand through her very untidy dirty blond hair. She pulled my hat back on and walked through the door. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything wrong, but it was what her feelings told her that spoke otherwise. Tension, worry, and doubt filled the house.

Now she really wasn't looking forward to the eventual meeting with her parents. The girl took the stairs two at a time, nearly falling down them on her way to her room in the basement, which was so large that it was practically her own little house. Dropping her bag to the floor, she threw herself onto her bed, to try to prepare her for the bad news that she knew was coming.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's just me," came a soft feminine voice.

"Come on in mom, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked her mother as the older woman came in the door, and made her way to the girls bedroom.

Her mother was in her 30's, but still looked very young, and her father was only just 40, but was as active as a collage student.

"Well, I know this will be a shock to you, and I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this but, your father and I just can't keep it from you any longer. Especially with all those letters."

At this the teen got a very confused look on her face. What on earth could her parents have been keeping secret from her?

Then suddenly her mother handed her a cream colored envelope, sealed with wax. She sat there for a moment, before curiosity got the best of her; quickly she broke the seal and pulled out the paper inside, the writing was in a shade of greed, which made her even more eager to read what it said.

Dear Miss Azarae Parker,

We are please to inform you, that you have been invited, to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft, and wizardry. We apologize for the delay, but it seems there were magic forces preventing this letters delivery. The following is a list of what you will need in the upcoming school year.

There is where she stopped, the first thought that came to her head was, what kind of stupid joke is this, but when she looked at her mother, she saw that it was completely genuine.

"H-h-how? W-w-wh-what? W-w-w-why?" was all that came out when she tried to speak.

"Honey, I know this is a shock, but now that you've seen that..." she paused, "your father is a wizard, and I am a witch. We didn't want you to go through everything we had to, and to endure all the pain and suffering that was inevitable."

She waited to see her daughter's response, at her silence she continued.

"We are going to have to move to England, because that is where Hogwarts is, and I don't want to attending any of the ones anywhere else. Please don't be angry-"

"Angry!! Are you kidding! This is so cool. Can you imagine what my friends would say??"

"That's just it, you'll have to leave your friends, and you can't tell the muggles anything."

"Muggles?"

"None magic people." Her mother answered.

"But, why not, no wait, the whole 'we have to keep it all secret, because if we don't it could cause world mayhem' routine right?"

"Maybe not that extreme, but yes."

"So...we're moving to England. Sweet." And with that, Azarae started packing all of her things.

"I'm so glad you're not freaked about this, your father and I were so worried. By the way, we leave as soon as everything is packed. Which better be tomorrow, because that is when our flight leaves." Then her mother left, and went back upstairs, to continue packing, Azi guessed.


End file.
